


Teaching an Alien to Drive

by PM124



Series: Growing up Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PM124/pseuds/PM124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going away to college in the fall.  She decides to teach Kara how to drive before she leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching an Alien to Drive

The sun shone brightly through the cracked windshield of the old white Chevy Alex borrowed from her newest boyfriend. The hot vinyl seats were sticky and cracked. A large _something_ dangled from the rear view mirror.

“Todd needs his car back by six. That gives us a couple of hours for practice,” Alex told Kara. “All we have to do is pay for the gas. Are you ready for your first lesson on how to drive a car?”

Alex glanced over at her sister who was in the driver’s seat fiddling with her glasses. _Oh no, no, no! This was not a good sign._

“Are you sure about this, Alex?” Kara asked. “What if I get into an accident – I don’t even have a permit to drive yet.”

“Oh _please!_ You’ve piloted a spaceship. How hard can driving a car be compared to that?” Alex cocked an eyebrow at her sister. “You’ve been in cars when other people drove them. I even let you sit in the backseat when Mom was teaching me how to drive. You should be a pro at this,” Alex finished with a confidence she didn’t feel.

Eliza was reluctant to let Kara learn to drive citing Kara’s super strength. Alex remembered the argument too well.

“What if she presses just a little too hard on the gas pedal or grips the steering wheel a little too tight? No Alex, she’s only been here a few years and still has trouble controlling her strength when she isn’t thinking about it or when she is upset. How many forks has she bent in the past week alone? I think it would be better for her if she waits a few more years. Maybe after college. She won’t need a car on campus anyways. It’ll give her some time to work on her control,” Eliza said with a finality that indicated the subject was closed for discussion.

Alex shook her head and left the kitchen. Her mother always acted like Kara should be swaddled in cotton and sheltered. She just didn’t understand the best was to protect Kara was to let her live a normal teenager’s life. One that included driving a car. After all, Alex was going to be leaving for college next fall and Kara would be stuck at home totally dependent on Eliza for transportation. _Not acceptable._

Alex and her mother had grown further apart since Jeremiah’s death partially due to grief, partially due to Kara, but largely due to Alex’s growing defiance as she struggled against what she believed was too much parental authority. Alex would teach Kara how to drive then let her mother know. She would have no choice but to let Kara get her driver’s license after that. That was the plan anyway.

“You’re right. It can’t be _that_ difficult. Two hands on the wheel, accelerator, brake, turn signals … I think I’ve got it,” Kara straightened in her seat. “Okay, where do you want to go?”

“First off, turn the key on so we can put the windows down,” Alex said. “It’s like a sweat box inside this car.”

“Key in the ignition. Starting up engine.” Kara beamed when the engine roared to life as she turned the key.

Alex tried to put her window down. _Great, the window doesn’t work._ “Kara? Could you put your window down? This one won’t move.”

“Window button depressed as we speak.”

A modicum of cooler air entered the compartment. Alex could feel the sweat trickle down her face and back. She looked over at Kara and was chagrined to see not a trace of perspiration on her features. Sometimes she really envied her alien sister.

“Okay. Put your foot on the brake then move the gearshift to reverse. That’s right, now look behind you to make sure it’s clear, and _slowly_ take your foot off of the brake. There you go. Just STEER! Kara! Keep the car on the pavement. Mom will know something’s up if there are tire tracks on the lawn. Much better. Now ease out into the street …. perfect. Put the gearshift in drive and gently step on the accelerator – remember to steer. Stay on the right side! You’re doing great. See? Nice and easy.”

Alex realized she was still sweating and it had nothing to do with temperature of the car. _Maybe I should have had her start off in an empty parking lot – a large empty parking lot_.

“Uh, Alex. There’s a car coming this way.”

“It’s okay. They’ll stay on their side of the road. Don’t grip the steering wheel too tight. Todd needs his car back in one piece. Remember to breathe. There. See? They passed you with, what, a few inches to spare? You’re gonna want to keep the car a little more centered in your lane. That’s right. Not so close to the center dividing line. Kara! The sign says YIELD. I know you can read! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? No, no, no. Don’t get upset. I’m sorry. Keep your eyes on the road and STEER. It’s my fault. I should have gone over the different traffic signs with you _before_ we left the house. That was my bad. Okay. There’s a stop sign all you have to do is gently press the brake pedal. I meant when we get closer to the sign. No. It’s okay. The guy behind us can honk his horn all day. Ease up on the brake and coast to the stop sign then stop. There you go. See how easy it is? Now put on your right turn signal. On the left side of the steering column. Push it up. There. When traffic is clear turn right – stay in your lane – there you go. The speed limit here is 45 so push the accelerator down until we’re at least going 35 or 40. That was a little too hard. Yes, I agree, Todd’s car is a little touchy. Take your foot off of the accelerator and just let the car slow down to 45 then use the accelerator to keep the speed even.”

 _At least the road is pretty straight. Not too much traffic_. Alex remembered her mother having her use this road to practice on. Kara seemed more relaxed. That was a good thing. Then it hit her. _I’m teaching my alien sister to drive! How many people can put that on their resume? Score one for Alex Danvers. I bet -_

“The light is green. You can go Kara. I know you’ve seen traffic signals before. If I wanted you to turn, don’t you think I would have said so before we got to the intersection? No, I’m not mad at you. You’re doing great. Just keep going straight. No. We are not going into town. Not today. We’ll get ice cream another time. Yes, you deserve it. I know it’s not too far. Kara, think of all the cars and people walking about. Do you really think you’re ready to drive in that much traffic? _Hey!_ I didn’t say we turn into this parking lot. Well, okay, I guess you’ve driven enough for today. Oh – you deserve a _reward_ for not wrecking Todd’s car? Ice cream it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love the sisters. Wish they were mine but they belong to DC and Warner Bros.


End file.
